Free Faling
by titieswidi
Summary: [a YUNJAE Genderswitch Fanfiction] Sesempurna apa pun sebuah tatanan, dapat dipastikan bahwa chaos selalu ada. Begitu sistem mencapai titik kritisnya, Ia pun lepas. Kini ia bagaikan mengalami krisis kepribadian. Berada di atitik bifurkasi. Dan Jung Yunho adalah atraktornya. Region magnetis yg menarik seluruh sistem ke dalam dirinya.


Warning : Full of typo(s). No edited! LIME, NC-21. No children enter this area! Keke~ terserah ding! XD

Seminggu berlalu cepat. Di sela kemelut pikiran nya, Jaejoong menyibukkan diri dengan bekerja. Mendesain sketsa Autumn Gown untuk musim gugur yg akan datang, dan sesekali bertandang ke redaksi Elle untuk menjalankan profesi sampingan nya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri terbang ke Italy untuk menghadiri undangan Rome Fashion Week sekaligus berbelanja untuk detail Wedding Dress Junsu.

Dan sekarang Jaejoong sedang berada di kamar nya di kediaman keluarga Jung. Menatap pantulan dirinya dalam balutan gaun pesta berwarna soft peach. Gaun rancangan Nicole Choi atau yg kerap disapanya Hyunji. Ia adalah teman sesama Designer Jaejoong. Mereka bertemu beberapa tahun lalu di After Party Fashion Show Kim Jung-Ah. Saat itu Hyunji masih menjadi salah satu Designer Junior di boutique milik Kim Jung-Ah. Namun saat ini rekan nya tsb telah memiliki boutique nya sendiri di Apgujeong. Ia juga telah menikah dengan pewaris Shinsegae, Cho Kyuhyun- setelah sempat mengalami rangkaian peristiwa pelik yg membuatnya depresi dan hampir tidak tertolong.

Hyunji memberikan gaun ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun nya yg ke 27 beberapa bulan lalu. Dan ia belum pernah sekalipun memakainya. Gaun yg amat cantik.

Jaejoong membubuhkan kembali blush on untuk menutupi warna kulit pucat nya. Ia harus tampil menawan. Ia mungkin tidak dapat mengubah pendirian Hyunjoong- karena semuanya memang sudah terlambat. Namun setidaknya ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Untuk yg pertama dan terakhir kali.

Sekarang ia mengutuk sikap pengecut nya. Sikap pengecut yg meliputi nya selama 7 tahun. Hanya kali ini, ia akan bersikap egois. Tidak ada salah nya kan?

***

Jung Yunho mengetuk-etukan jari nya di atas paha nya. Ia mendengus. Dasar wanita, dandan saja lama. Apakah ia pikir ia akan bertransformasi menjadi Kim Taehee setelah memelototi cermin selama hampir 120 menit?!

Kim Sun- Ah menatap putera nya melalui ekor matanya. Ia sedang duduk di seberang sofa sambil membaca buku resep masakan Turki. Tampak di mata nya Yunho duduk dengan gelisah seraya menggerutu kecil. Puteranya memang tidak suka menunggu. Terlebih menunggu wanita berdandan. Namun sepertinya keponakan nya bahkan tidak ada bila ada seorang pria yg menunggu nya dengan gelisah di living room.

Bunyi high heels mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dan Ibu nya. Jaejoong berderap pelan menghampiri mereka.

"Imo, aku pergi dulu."

"Ne. Sampaikan maaf Imo karena tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan nya. Kebetulan sekali Pamanmu akan pulang malam ini." Ujar Ny. Jung tsb.

Suami nya adalah seorang ilmuwan, dan ia telah melakukan penelitian di pedalaman Borneo selama 2 minggu dan baru akan kembali malam ini.

"Mengapa diam saja? Cepat bangun." Ny. Jung menghardik Yunho  
"Kau tahu Joongie, Oppa mu sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Namun tidak ada salah nya menunggu sedikit lama untuk wanita secantik ini."

Ny. Jung bergurau seraya membelai kepala Jaejoong

"Ne?" Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Ibu dan anak tsb. Seingatnya, ia berniat untuk bepergian sendiri malam ini.

"Hyunjoong mengundangku. Bukankah lebih baik apabila datang bersama?"

Yunho berujar ringan. Setelah mengatasi detak jantung nya yg sempat menggila karena sosok wanita itu.

Jaejoong masih termangu menatap Jung Yunho. Sebagian dikarenakan terpesona oleh siluet pria itu. Jung Yunho tampak sangat gagah dalam balutan tuksedo hitam dari brand Armani.

Pada akhir nya ia hanya mengikuti langkah pria itu keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Hyunjoong mengundangmu." Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan

"Oh, ya. Dia mengirim undangan nya lewat pos ke kantorku. Aku pikir namamu yg akan tercetak di undangan nya."

"Kami bahkan tidak pernah berkencan." Ucap Jaejoong- mau tidak mau tampak sedikit muram

"Jeongmal? Aku tidak percaya hubungan kalian hanya sekedar teman." Yunho memprovokasi

"Kuharap juga begitu," Sahut Jaejoong acuh. Ia menghela nafas nya

"Whoa. Apakah kau mengalami cinta sepihak padanya?"

Jaejoong mengerang. Apakah sekarang Jung Yunho juga akan mulai mengatur urusan asmara nya?!

"Oh, bisakah kau tutup mulut? Kepalaku sakit." Ia berkata penuh sarkasme

"Kau ingin kita kembali saja?"

"No. No. Just keep driving."

Yunho menuruti kata-kata Jaejoong. Ia sedikit menyesal mengapa tadi tidak membawa supir saja. Ia benci diacuhkan. Setidaknya supirnya Pak Nam bisa diajak berbicara mengenai ramalan cuaca.

Mobil berhenti di pelataran Hotel Hilton. Jaejoong turun begitu saja saat mesin telah dimatikan. Tidak memberi waktu bagi Yunho untuk bersikap selayakny Gentleman dengan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Yunho mendesis. Sesebal apapun dia pada Kim Jaejoong. Dia tetaplah seorang gentleman. Dan apa yg telah dilakukan wanita itu secara tidak langsung telah melukai harga dirinya. Namun untuk saat ini memendam kekesalan nya adalah hal terbaik yg dapat ia lakukan.

Pasalnya Kim Jaejoong berjalan amat cepat. Terlampau cepat. Bahkan Yunho tidak dapat membayangkan kengerian seperti apa yg akan terjadi apabila gaun satin sepanjang mata kaki yg dikenakannya tersangkut pada sepatu hak tinggi di kakinya. Wanita itu akan terjerembab dan menghantam lantai.

Astaga! Apa yg dipikirkannya? Ibunya pasti akan membunuh nya apabila terjadi apa-apa pada kemenakan tersayang nya itu. Hh, sejak kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah mereka. Ia selalu di anaktirikan. Dalam arti yg sebenarnya-,

Yunho mencekal pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Menggenggam tangan nya erat untuk berjalan pelan bersisian dengan nya. Sesekali melemparkan senyum pada beberapa orang yg dikenalnya. Akhir nya mereka sampai di Ballroom tempat di selenggarakan nya pesta pernikahan pasangan Kim Hyunjoong dan Park Soyeon.

"Kim Jaejoong, perhatikan langkahmu!" Yunho mendesis saat wanita itu mulai memberontak

"Apa kau pikir aku peduli?!"

Jaejoong melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ia merasa emosi nya benar-benar buruk dan dapat meledak kapan saja.

Ia membutuhkan obat penenang nya.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir nya.

Mata Jaejoong bergerak liar. Ia mencari keberadaan Hyunjoong. Ditemukannya pria itu sedang berbicara dengan beberapa rekan nya. Satu tangan nya memegang gelas wine, dan tangan lain nya menggenggam tangan Park Soyeon. Sesekali ia berbisik di telinga wanita itu dan membuat pipinya merona.

Jaejoong mengambil segelas champagne. Ia berdiri canggung di sudut yg ia tahu dapat dijangkau oleh jarak pandang Hyunjoong. Jaejoong menumpukkan satu tangannya pada meja yg yg berisi berbagai macam Appetizer. Dan seperti biasa, saat mata Hyunjoong menemukan keberadaan nya, pria itu akan menghampirinya. Tidak peduli apa yg sedang dilakukan atau dengan siapa ia berada saat itu. Pria itu akan menghampirinya seraya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yg selalu membuat siapapun salah paham terhadap hubungan mereka. Termasuk Jaejoong sendiri-, ia juga pernah tertipu oleh senyum itu.

Dan seperti dejavu yg terulang-ulang, Jaejoong akan membalas senyum Hyunjoong dengan sama lembut nya.

"Joongie-ya, neomu yeoppo."

Bukan ucapan salam ataupun permintaan maaf, namun ia mengutarakan apa yg memang ada di pikiran nya saat itu. Selalu khas Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong membelai pipi Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi seperti biasa yg ia lakukan. Namun Jaejoong menahan tangan Hyunjoong saat pria itu hendak menurunkan tangan nya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Menatap secara intens. Berusaha menelusuri apa yg sedang dipirkan masing-masing.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

'Ya, kau adalah masalah..'

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan

"Kau yakin?"

"Eoh"

Dasar pendusta! Kau pecundang Kim Jaejoong!

"Giliranku?" Ujar Hyunjoong

Jaejoong mengangguk kaku.

"Joongie-ya. Aku sangat bahagia. Kau tahu? Mereka bilang aku akan segera memiliki bayi. Demi tuhan- bayi! Aku akan menjadi Ayah. Kau tahu betapa bahagia nya aku kan, Uri Jaejoongie?"

Hyunjoong berkata seraya memeluk Jaejoong erat. Menimang-nimang tubuh itu dalam dekapan nya. Tanpa tahu tubuh itu merosot dalam pelukannya..

"Apa sekarang kau mengerti mengapa hubungan mereka seringkali di salah arti kan?"

Ucap seorang pria pada seorang pria lain di samping nya.

Mereka sedang menatap obyek yg sama. Obyek yg seakan tenggelam dalam dimensi yg mereka ciptakan sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yg menatap mereka seraya terheran-heran.

Bagaimana mungkin si pengantin pria bermesraan dengan seorang wanita lain?!

Namun tak sedikit pula yg tersenyum tulus melihat keintiman merek. Ah, ternyata sang pangeran dan putri kampus tidak berubah juga meskipun telah bertahun-tahun.

"Yeah. Benar-benar picisan." Gelak Jung Yunho.

"Maka dari itulah kau harus mengawasi si bodoh itu.."

"Untuk apa? Dia bahkan bukan balita." Yunho berucap ketus. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir

"Jaejoongie-, dia memiliki kebiasaan Self-Injury. Terkadang untuk menekan terjadi nya hal tsb, ia mengkonsumsi obat penenang. Namun dokter bahkan telah memperingati nya untuk menghentikan konsumsi tsb. Satu-satunya jalan adalah terapi. Namun Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah hal tsb. Dia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti orang dengan gangguan mental."

Ucapan Seunghyun sukses membuat Yunho tersedak. Wine yg ditenggak nya menyembur membasahi kemeja tuksedo nya. Dan umpatan lolos dari mulutnya.

"Mworagoyo?"  
Yunho menatap Seunghyun seolah-olah pria itu sudah gila

"Selama ini Hyunjoong lah yg selalu menghentikan dan mengawasi konsumsi obat-obatannya. Atau mengobati luka nya saat dia terlanjur melukai diri nya sendiri. Dia hanya mau didekati oleh Hyunjoong. Karena kebiasaan nya itulah, ia lebih memilih tinggal di Apartemen pribadi nya ketimbang bersama keluarga mu. Dia takut apabila Bibi Sun- Ah menemukan nya dalam keadaan yg mengerikan."

Seunghyun dan Yunho terpekur cukup lama.

"Sejak kapan ia memiliki perilaku seperti itu?"

"Hal ini sudah berjalan selama hampir 5 tahun."

Yunho menggertakan giginya. Merasa tolol karena tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Jaejoong. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi benaknya. Ia selalu memperlakukan adik sepupu nya itu dengan buruk.

Ia ingat saat dulu Jaejoong terkadang menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mereka bertengkar hebat. Namun karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yg semakin menipis, mereka sudah tidak begitu sering bersitegang.

Hanya mengacuhkan keberadaan masing-masing dan sesekali saling teriak bila ingin. Aish, namun tetap saja ia merasa buruk!

***

Saat Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke kediaman keluarga Jung, mereka tidak menemui siapapun di rumah bergaya Mediteranian tsb.

Baru beberapa saat kemudian Mrs. Jung menelepon bahwa ia dan Mr. Jung yg baru saja mendarat di Incheon- bertolak ke Gwangju karena Nenek Jung terkena serangan jantung. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri harus tetap berada di Seoul untuk mengurus pekerjaan nya.

"Oppa-ya, bisa temani aku minum?"

Jaejoong berkata sedikit ragu. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yg sekarang berkacak pinggang setelah mendengar penuturan nya. Pria itu menghela nafas berat

"Arraseo. Tunggu aku di ruang tengah. Aku akan mandi dan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu."

"Ne.."

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ia bersihkan tubuhnya sebentar dan mengenakan kemeja putih longgar berlengan panjang sbg baju tidurnya. Rambutnya yg masih basah dibiarkan nya tergerai.

Ia menatap siluet dirinya sendiri pada pantulan cermin. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk memberi sedikit rona pada warna nya yg pucat.

***

Yunho meletakkan 2 botol tequila dan 2 gelas kecil di atas meja yg terletak di living room. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Ayah nya untuk mengambil minuman. Dan setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa saat, ia akhirnya memilih tequila. Agar Jaejoong cepat mabuk dan terlelap. Lalu ia bisa berkencan bersama laptop dan pekerjaan nya dengan tenang. Sedikit picik sih. Tapi ia ogah kelamaan mendengar ceracau orang patah hati. Ia sudah cukup dicekoki Yoochun dengan hal semacam itu.

Di meja telah terletak laptop kerjanya dalam keadaan menyala, menampakan presentasi yg baru setengah dibuatnya.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong yg keluar dari dapur sembari membawa sebaskom besar nachos sapi panggang. Hah, apakah ia pikir mereka akan menonton film komedi romantis?! Sungut nya sarkastik

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas karpet beludru yg mengalasi ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi flat berukuran jumbo dengan remote di tangan nya. Sedangkan tangan satu nya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam setangkup nachos yg kemudian di jejalkan nya ke mulut nya.

"Kau makan seperti sapi." Ejek Yunho

"Oppa, bisa matikan lampu nya? Mataku sakit."

Jaejoong mengabaikan ejekan Yunho dan malah berbicara dengan nada sedikit bossy.

Yunho mendelik sebal. Setelah mengacuhkan nya, kini perempuan itu berani menyuruh-nyuruh nya? Sial. Kalau saja tidak ingat ucapan Seunghyun untuk menemani dan mengawasi Jaejoong, mungkin sudah ditinggalkan nya wanita itu sendirian. Tugasnya menumpuk.

Tapi, mengapa wanita itu tidak terlihat seperti sedang patah hati sedikitpun ya? Pikir Yunho

Aish. Itu bukan urusan nya!

Akhirnya, Yunho memilih untuk mengacuhkan Jaejoong yg sedang fokus menonton film. Wanita itu sesekali menenggak tequila nya

60 menit berlalu, Jaejoong telah menghabiskan botol tequila pertamanya. Sedangkan botol kedua nya telah berkurang 20% dari volume awalnya.

Jaejoong menatap layar televisi yg sedang menampilkan pergulatan mesra sepasang kekasih. Ia mendengus. Hah, menyebalkan! Kekasih, cinta, asmara. Membuatnya kembali memikirkan Hyunjoong dan pernikahan nya saja.

Dulu ia selalu beranggapan, apabila ia bersabar dan menunggu Hyunjoong, pria itu akan berbalik menatapnya.

Namun angan tetaplah angan-angan.

Ia juga tidak pernah berniat mengungkapkan perasaan nya terlebih dahulu.

Ia berharap Hyunjoong dapat membaca sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan yg ia berikan.

Karena ego nya terlalu tinggi. Harga dirinya menolak untuk memulai hubungan terlebih dahulu dengan seorang pria. Terlebih dengan Hyunjoong, sahabat nya yg ia kenal luar dalam.

Dan sekarang, ia seakan menelan pahit dari tingginya ego dan sikap kepengecutan nya.

Beberapa jam yg lalu, ia berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada Hyunjoong.

Karena itu kesempatan terakhirnya.

Lalu apa? Apa yg akan ia dapat?

Ia melihat Hyunjoong tersenyum tulus menyambutnya. Tertawa dan mencoba membagi kebahagian nya dengan Jaejoong.

Saat itulah, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa merusak kebahagiaan pria itu. Kemurnian persahabatan mereka. Hanya karena cinta sepihak yg tak ada guna nya lagi.

Jaejoong terisak. Pertahanan nya runtuh.

Jaejoong merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya.

Ia mendongak, menatap mata musang yg berbalik menatap nya. Tajam. Tanpa ekspresi, tak terbaca.

Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu apa yg tersembunyi di balik mata yg selalu menatap nya dingin tsb.

"Oppa-ya, apakah aku jelek?!"

Yunho mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan absurd terlontar dari bibir plum di hadapan nya.

Ia masih tidak bergeming. Bahkan saat mata doe itu mengerjab lucu. Menatap nya polos. Membuatnya seakan terseret dalam kebeningan sorot matanya.

Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat betapa besar dan indah nya mata itu meski dalam suasana gelap sekalipun.

"Ia bahkan tidak pernah mencuri ciuman dariku. Sekalipun aku berpura-pura tidur di hadapan nya. Kim Hyunjoong itu pabo. PA-BO. Sama seperti Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho PA-BO."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Nah, sekarang Yunho yakin bahwa wanita itu telah mabuk.

"Mengapa kau ingin agar dia mencuri ciuman darimu?"

Yunho memutuskan tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikuti permainan gadis pemabuk di pelukan nya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin dicium."

Jaejoong memekik. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Dan duduk bersilang kaki di atas sofa. Ia menatap Yunho sebal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk nya dan berkata "pabo saram!"

Unpredictable behaviour of Kim Jaejoong.

"Hey, gadis pemabuk! Sudah waktunya tidur."

Yunho berucap seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

Namun tanpa disangka Jaejoong menarik kembali tangan nya dan membuat mereka terjerembab di atas sofa dengan posisi Jaejoong terlentang di bawah Yunho.

Persis seperti adegan di drama picisan.

Yunho terpaku. Saraf nya seakan mati fungsi. Matanya menatap intens pada bibir plum Jaejoong yg mengerucut dan mata doe nya yg lagi-lagi mengerjab lucu.

"Mwohaneungoya? Kau berat. Seperti beruang." Gerutu Jaejoong

"Bukankah kau ingin dicium?"

Yunho meneguk ludahnya. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan akal sehatnya yg sedang mengecam apa yg ada dipikiran nya sekarang. Yg sedang ia coba untuk lakukan.

"Apa Oppa akan melakukannya bila aku memintanya?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepala nya. Matanya menatap lapar bibir Yunho yg berbentuk seperti hati. Sedangkan wajah Jaejoong sendiri sudah sangat memerah karena pengaruh tequila yg ia tenggak.

Tanpa kata-kata Yunho menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong yg sedikit teruka. Ia mencium nya pelan, lembut. Membujuk bibir itu untuk membalasnya sendiri.

Jaejoong merangkulkan tangan nya pada leher Yunho. Mempersempit jarak mereka.

Tangan Yunho bergerak menelusuri punggung Jaejoong. Sebelum berhenti pada tengkuk gadis itu. Memainkan helai rambut halus nya yg menguarkan aroma buah.

Saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, Yunho menelusupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut wanita itu. Menyesap sisa manis tequila pada lidahnya. Mereka saling berbalas. Saling mendominasi. Berkecipakl dalam gairah yg mereka ciptakan.

Yunho melepaskan kancing kemeja Jaejoong, satu per satu. Membuang kemeja itu tanpa disadari oleh sang pemilik.

Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas pangkuan nya, menghadap nya. Melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka sebelum bibir Yunho kembali mendarat pada leher jenjang Jaejoong. Menelusuri dan membuat bite mark berwarna merah keunguan.

Cium, jilat, hisap.

Tangan Yunho mulai bergerlya saat mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong. Dilihatnya wanita itu menengadah seraya memejamkan matanya. Tampak luar biasa menggairahkan- di mata Yunho.

Tangan Jaejoong tenggelam di antara rambut-rambut pada tengkuk Yunho, meremas nya pelan.

Jaejoong terpekik saat tangan Yunho bergerilya pada dada kanan nya. Memilin puting nya yg masih terbalut bra berwarna hitam.

Dada Jaejoong tidak terlalu besar. Namun sintal dan pas dalam tangkupan tangan Yunho. Yunho menarik lepas bra Jaejoong dan mengecup pinggiran dada wanita itu perlahan. Dan melingkar. Menghindari pertemuan antara bibir nya dan puting wanita itu.

"Berhenti bermain-main!"

Lenguh Jaejoong tertahan. Tangan nya mencengkeram erat anak rambut Yunho.

"Oh, tutup mulut! Kau ingin aku meneruskan nya atau tidak?" Geram Yunho. Sedikit kejam. Ia benci diperintah.

Yunho meremas dada kiri milik Jaejoong. Memainkan nya dengan ritme tidak teratur hingga membuat wanita itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Sial kau! Argh.. Ya!" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memekik

Tangan Yunho telah menelusup ke dalam celana milik Jaejoong. Tangan nya menelusuri titik-titik sensitif milik wanita itu.

Jaejoong mendesah tertahan. Tangan dan bibir Jung Yunho benar-benar lihai memanjakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Saat kenikmatan itu datang, ia merasakan kupu-kupu menari-nari di dalam perutnya. Ia melejang-lejang, merasakan sensasi hebat bergejolak dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya melengkung, perutnya menegang. Nafas nya terengah-engah saat sensasi itu berakhir.

"Kau benar-benar binal, Kim Jaejoong. Wanna play more?" Yunho menyeringai saat melihat Jaejoong melenguh dalam pelukan nya.

Diangkatnya tubuh itu menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Ala bridal style. Wanita itu seperti ingin membalasnya selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Bibirnya menyesapi cuping telinga Yunho dan menjilat seduktif dada bidang miliknya yg masih terbalut polo shirt. Ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Berbanding terbalik dengan wanita yg berada dalam dekapan nya. Polos tanpa selembar benang pun.

Yunho tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

She turned him on.

Dan wanita itu cukup tahu tugas nya.

Selama 20 menit Yunho menikmati blow job yg diberikan oleh bibir plump Jaejoong.

Bibir itu menghisap miliknya dengan ritme santai. Bertahap. Hingga benda itu benar-benar mencapai ukuran maksimalnya.

Sesekali mata Jaejoong mengerling nakal pada Yunho yg tampak terengah-engah.

"Sudah cukup."

Yunho membalikan posisi dan membuat Jaejoong terlentang di bawah keperkasaan nya.  
Dibuka nya paha gadis itu lebar. Mengecupi nya beberapa saat sebelum memulai ritual utama.

"Aarghh!"  
Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat benda itu memasuki nya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Hingga ia dapat merasakan nya di depan matanya yg berkunang-kunang.

Kedua tubuh itu terlonjak-lonjak. Memekik, melenguh, dan mengumandangkan desahan di malam itu. Malam yg panjang, dan luar biasa..

Entah berapa kali orgasme yg mereka capai, mungkin hanya kucing itu yg tahu. Kucing yg memandang sinis perbuatan mereka melalui single sofa di atas ruangan sejak pintu di kamar itu terbuka beberapa jam yg lalu.

Astaga! Mengapa tidak selesai-selesai juga? Aku ingin tidur! Desis kucing itu

***

Whoa, update kilat nih!  
Karakter Nicole C/ Choi Hyunji di atas itu pinjem karakter di FF Loubutin's Catalyst nya mbak Distadee. Recommended utk para Sparkyu dan Changminnizer kekeke~

Yosh. Sudah ah.  
Review lagi yah! Itu tadi NC scene pertama yg saya buat lhooo~

Saya akan update ch. 3 jika review telah mencapai 40 point, hehe. Berminat?


End file.
